In the marketplace, customers can pay for products or services with a personal check. However, sometimes these checks are not honored by the paying institution of the check writer (“the payor”) because, for example, to pay the check would exceed available funds, a stop-payment has been placed on the check, the check involves misappropriation or the like. As such, the check must be processed appropriately and efficiently by the paying institution via flexible systems and methods.